


Don't Waste Your Words Asking Why...

by westallenkiss



Series: Shampoo [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Alec, Chair Sex, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec shampoo, PWP, Protective Magnus Bane, magnus' shampoo, sandlewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec hasn't told anyone that he's moved in with Magnus. He doesn't think it's important. He's still obsessed with Magnus' shampoo and that leads to some sex...until Jace kind of sort of interrupts...





	Don't Waste Your Words Asking Why...

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some pwp again, but it's still important to this 'shampoo series' and you'll see. I shouldn't exactly call this PWP but enjoy it with a little bit of humor and angst.

It was on a Monday when Magnus asked Alec to move in with him, it was now about to be Friday. Alec hadn't really left Magnus' house except for when he was called to do his actual job of hunting demons. He didn't say much to anyone after he got things done. The world had been a bit quiet for now, and it was odd to everyone - like something huge was about to happen and they were all on high alert about it - all except Alec who would just smile and nod and be on his way back to Magnus' loft. Isabelle twice asked Alec what was wrong and when he said nothing she didn't pry, she knew she'd find out one way or another very soon. Jace and Clary in their own world for the most part, keeping each other safe also worried for Alec's safety but also knew that if there was something wrong Magnus would have let them know. So they let him go that night back to Magnus' place.

Alec let himself in, Magnus not around, but he didn't say he where he was going or tell Alec that he wouldn't be home. Giving a small shrug to himself, and taking a small breath he plopped himself on the couch of many make out sessions. He smirked to himself wickedly and spotted the shampoo bottle he'd left there the other day, "Hmm, I thought you liked things tidy..." He said out loud picked it up and twisting it softly to start smelling it. He forgot for a moment that by doing that he would be calling out to his boyfriend where he may be, and he would have to appear before him. But he didn't come when he remembered. Alec swallowed, a bit of worry showing on his features. He checked his phone and saw no messages.

"Alexander, what are you doing..." Magnus chuckled walking into the room and seeing the look of worry on his boyfriend's face. 

"Thank the angel...I thought you were avoiding me..." Alec shot up and jumped up to kiss him almost instantly and wrap his arms around his neck and brush his forehead against his.

"Now, why would I be doing that...I was just standing here watch you sniff that shampoo..." Magnus smirked keeping his forehead against his too.

"I just..."

"You don't have to explain, Alexander, it's my favorite thing to watch..."

Alec's cheeks blushed as he was taking a step forward a bit and plopping Magnus down on his chair. "Need you." He mustered.

"Alexander..." Magnus breathed out, instantly hard for his words and the way he pushed him back like that.

"Gonna ride you." Alec growled grinding himself down against that hard on underneath him.

Magnus swallowed taking another deep breath, and nodded lifting himself up at that grind he got from Alec. 

"Snap your fingers, take off our clothes, grab lube." Alec demanded from the Warlock. 

Magnus scoffed shaking his head, almost in shock at how demanding the Shadowhunter was - needless to say he liked it - he liked it a lot. He obeyed him, one quick snap of his fingers and he their pants off, and the lube in his hands. "Are you going to do the honors?" He managed to say as he growled at him, his cat eyes surfacing staring at Alec with a bit a plea.

"Mhm." Alec murmured flipping open the bottle and writhing his hand right down Magnus length. He worked on him, watching him, staring, not at all breaking the gaze as he coxed him. "You're beautiful..." He said his famous words to him, letting him know as he breaking the eye contact now to look down at his beautiful length, he moved himself up and arched back. Magnus' cock was grazing his ass, teasing on it's own at Alec's slit, before he was reaching back to move towards his tight hole. He let it slip inside of him slowly, slower, all the way up as he sat himself directly down on it. "Oh fuck, oh the angel." Alec cried out instantly lifting himself up to grind right back down on it. "Oh Magnus, I..." He whimpered, shaking around him now unable to fully move, but needed Magnus to go ahead and lift to meet his soft thrusts when he was finally adjusted around his length like this. 

"Alexander, you are shaking. Are you sure?" Magnus could not contain himself at all even if he was concerned because he was arching himself up to meet him when he moved up to slam into him and make love to him right on his favorite chair. He couldn't believe the connection or the way it felt to be making love to Alec like this. He also wasn't even sure what possessed Alec to want it like this, but he was assured the Shadowhunter definitely needed it more than wanted it with the way he was trembling for more and begging for every thrust up inside of him.

"I love you, fuck, I love you so much." Alec breathed into Magnus' mouth as he kissed him fiercely. 

"I love you too, Alexander, don't stop okay, right there, just like that - I'm gonna come..." He moaned directly into mouth his sentence. Alec obeyed and he was seeing stars seconds after as his boyfriend was coming so deep inside of him with the last of his thrusts. Alec's own cock twitched in Magnus' hand, coming in between them, spewing out all over Magnus' tan toned stomach. The two of them shaking and trembling and riding out their orgasms together, panting and sloppily kissing. "I'd like to know what came over you..." Magnus spoke up as he was pulling from the kiss and gazing into those soft eyes of his Alec.

"I've just been craving you all day, killing demons is pretty hard work..." Alec shrugged giving him a smirk as he slowly moving from him and falling over on to the couch. He modestly put on his boxers and laid motionlessly against it. "Oh, I should have thought that over though...I'm sore...already..." He blushed sheepishly.

Magnus had to laugh, scrunching his nose to shake his head at Alec's words, "Allow me to fix your pain," He lifted himself from the chair to sit next to him on the couch and slowly heal his sore bum with his magic. Alec had to giggle now, how easy that was.

"What if I kind of liked the pain...a reminder of you being buried so deep inside of him me as a rode you..." Alec spoke up, words coming out of him he was surprised he even said himself. 

"Alexander Lightwood, you did not...." Magnus snorted, "I guess that just means we'll have to try it again though..."

Alec smirked, "My thoughts exactly." He wiggled his eyebrows, and tugged Magnus into a hug on the couch, there was then a loud bang on the door, startling them both. Magnus snapped his fingers dressing them and jumped up to get the door, Alec spent still just laid against the couch.

"Where is Alec, I need to speak with Alec..." Jace said frantically looking over Magnus' shoulder to find Alec laying the way he was.

"Hello to you too." Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's Parabatai would just walked in shoving him. "Alec sit up, it's not nice to slouch..."

"What happened?!" Jace was still shouting a bit as he took a seat down next to Alec looking over him.

Alec looked to Jace slightly confused, "What do you mean? Nothing happened..."

"You were hurt, your heart rate was really high, I really felt you..." Jace admitted talking about his parabatai rune.

"Since when do you even feel me like that?" Alec didn't answer his question but felt like Jace actually cared about him for once other than himself.

"I always did, I just didn't like to admit it - like you did - I guess..." 

"Oh." Alec furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, uh... nothing _bad_ happened... we uh... we were having sex..." Alec confessed making a face and hiding into Jace's shoulder instantly as he looked up at Magnus who had such wide eyes at him.

"Oh Angels! Did interrupt? It's just that you've been so quiet with us, just going to Magnus'... we thought something was really wrong..."

"I just...I guess I like it here..." Alec looked to Magnus as he said that then back to Jace, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you...Magnus asked me to move in with him, and I really wanted it...I felt safer here then I did back at the Institute... and I didn't want anyone to try and tell me that I was moving too fast..."

"You shouldn't have assumed that...but...I'm glad you're happy... let me let you guys get back to what you were doing..." Jace smiled softly patting his brother's shoulder. "I am happy for you, really happy for, I just really hope you come back to us, we miss you." He got himself up and excused himself to see his way out...

"Jace, wait..." Magnus spun around to catch him before he left, he had a lot of questions. Questions he knew Alec didn't have the guts to ask...

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> All your positive comments and kudos is what keeps me going, so please keep it up!


End file.
